


Pet

by Madeline69



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Romance, Captivity, Drabble, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline69/pseuds/Madeline69
Summary: Yellow knows she can't win.
Relationships: Imposter / Crewmate, Yellow / Cyan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Pet

Yellow’s heart sunk as the meeting ended. 

What made sense was to get rid of someone, even if they weren't infected. If one more person had a breech in their suit, it was game over. Of course, this wasn’t a video game. What happened in reality was that lives were prioritized above all else. 

Now that the hotheads were out of the situation (though, the same could be said for their best medical staff), the clear way forward was to send a few members of security off with Dr. Green, and hopefully,  _ hopefully _ , dumping a cure into the air circulator.

Maybe they could even save Cy. That, Yellow figured, was just about the only upshot to this plan.

Too much to think about, too much to do, they thought, watching the shadow of a liquid crawl up the side of the canister. Storage was… safe, relatively speaking. Three hallways, visible from two of them in the position they were standing. Someone would see her if something happened here.

And there was no way they were letting Cy— I mean, she SAW them. Two people, one now dead, SAW Cy tear open that suit. Even if the first mandate was towards keeping everyone else alive, there was no way Cy would be let out of anyone’s sight.

It didn’t take a tear though, just a poke. Just a moment for the active version of the virus to seep into one's suit. They could just as easily poke someone with a pencil, and they would be gone.

Ships like this were always too quiet. Cargo freighters, Earth’s ships especially, were always designed on a budget. They creaked and moaned like the walls of a boat. Offworld ships though, built by the Federation… too quiet. 

Quiet enough that every footstep on a hollow metal floor sounded like it was in the same room. Every rustle in the ceiling or floor sounded just like a deformed human body scuttling through it. Too well lit, too. Every shift in the light looked like something.

Everything was something.

Yellow SHRIEKED as they felt an ungloved hand wrap around the waist of their suit. On instinct, they picked up the half-full can and swung it at their assailant. They felt it connect, felt it stop dead and fall uselessly to the floor, and then… felt blood.

“You poor thing…” they spoke, their cool husky tone taking over the entire world. They felt blood dribble down into the elbow of their suit. The edge of something had cut through their suit, scratched their skin.

She braced for what she had seen happen to the others. From within, the virus would eat away at whatever biomatter it could find until it was strong enough to invert muscle tension. From there, no matter what happened, the infected became a splat.

“Hey, it’s okay.” The other figure, Cy, by their voice, knelt to take a closer look at the wound. “I’m sorry, that probably wasn’t the right way to tell you.” Yellow’s gaze crept slowly up from where it had been fixed on the corrugated floor. It would be in the eyes, she thought. The eyes would give it away. If only Cy had cut her hair the eyes could have given it away.

“It’s over,” there was a smile in their voice as they went for their fleece casuals' pocket. “We won.” 

Something too robotic about it… No fawning, no thought, just straight for the first aid kit.

“You won,” Yellow said, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I won.” It was in the eyes. The virus didn’t need to see. It could smell. It closed up the pupils, sucked all life out of the eyes to save energy. Still, it knew how to mimic a human being. It still looked with the empty eyes. It still smiled. It still—

“Why are you patching me up?”

“I hurt you, my little sunflower.” She winced as the bandage pinched her wound shut. “That’s what the other one would have called you, right? It has been a fantastic host, and going through its memories has been…”

It smiled wrong.

“Really, quite nice.” They finished up, stood, and offered the opposite hand.

“Why isn’t— “

“It’s not really a virus, per-se. It’s more like a chemical weapon, which means…”

“You can hold it.” Yellow gulped, realizing how long they had been living with a gun against their head. Cy nodded, buffing a few of the kinks out of their smile. “You could have joined the federation,” Her eyes began to well up, “there are entire procedures guides, and organizations dedicated to the unity of parasitic species. You could have—” a hiccup stopped their explanation.

Cy let their hand fall, mimicking what a human face would have done if they were annoyed and disappointed, purely for Yellow’s benefit. Then, something else as the overwritten scent system perked up. They had forgotten somebody. The face, followed by the eyes, tracked along with each new noise.

Then, a lazy shrug. “Doesn’t matter. What’s one human, right?” They smiled down at their prey. They knelt again, planting their knee in between the legs of Yellow’s suit and leaning close enough to fog up a corner of the helmet. “One more, and it’ll just be you and me.”

“What’re you going to do to me?”

“Put you in the airlock, for starters. Not the gross one, the nice one with the little gear hatch on the door.” That was it, revenge. “And then, you’ll be my pet, essentially. Fed twice a day, water, yadda yadda. You get it.”

“I’m not a pet.” they had expected something like this. Higher life-forms could get an ego about… animal ownership. “I’m human.”

“I know, and I forgive you for that.” The click of their throat was audible through the thick polycarbonate; a distant star-system’s sign of affection. In the instant, after they heard the helmet’s release latch clear, they threw their arms over the dome, too weak to stop it from sliding out of their arms. “Back in a bit.” They winked over one shoulder, leaving Yellow alone.


End file.
